


So ist es immer

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: просто впечатления от летнего вечера.





	

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно песней So Ist Es Immer - Benjamin Anderson & Hiroyuki Sawano  
> So Ist Es Immer - так всегда

На город опускались сумерки. Подкрадывались незаметно. Тихо, но властно они наводнили город, приглушив краски, смягчив свет и воздух. Последний больше не обжигает легкие и кожу, а мягко вливается внутрь и окутывает тебя словно тончайший шелк. Время от времени проносится прохладный вечерний ветер, еле слышно посвистывая в ушах, вороша волосы. От него по спине пробегает холодок, чтобы тут же рассеяться от потока тепла струящегося вдоль дороги. Идя по улице, поочередно попадаешь в потоки теплого и прохладного воздуха. Словно в воде натыкаешься на разные течения.

Слухом улавливаешь шум вечернего города. Гул машин, далекий визг шин внезапно затормозившего автомобиля, музыка из близлежащего кафе, торопливая поступь людей. Эти звуки слышны и сквозь наушники. Шум улицы соединяется с музыкой внутри них и дополняет её. 

Ты идешь вдоль канала и оглядываешь людей внизу. Водоём лежит в искусственной западине, на дне которой достаточно места и ему, и широким плоским берегам. Некоторые жарят шашлыки, кое-кто бегает, иные развлекаются большими компаниями. А вот идут двое, держась за руки. Ты вздыхаешь и отводишь взгляд. В такие вечера ты всегда чувствуешь себя одиноким. Ты смотришь в глаза идущим навстречу людям, стараешься не отводить взгляд. Есть люди с острым взглядом, но чаще ты видишь в глазах усталость или сияние, обращенное к собеседнику. Иногда ты видишь, как лицо идущего навстречу человека осветила радость, глаза заблестели, губы растянула искренняя улыбка. Подпав под чары оной, ты и себе улыбнулся. С этой недоуменной улыбкой ты оборачиваешься и видишь встречу двух друзей. Ты видишь, как люди спешат домой с работы или неспешно прогуливаются. У некоторых во взгляде ты читаешь спокойствие. Ты и сам спокоен. Ты видишь жизнь. 

Такими вечерами немного грустно. Жизнь неумолимо затихает. Света все меньше, небо все темнее. Солнце давно укатилось за горизонт. Его лучи больше не греют тебя. Ты один перед лицом наступающей ночи. Твои ладони холодны и ты вздрагиваешь от контраста, дотрагиваясь до шеи. Тебе не хватает тепла. Помни, что в каждых сумерках есть надежда. Надежда на рассвет. Пусть не видно луны и звезд. Пусть темно. Во тьме огонек твоего спокойствия будет светиться ещё ярче.

Не прислушивайся к ощущениям, просто чувствуй. Ощути бархат воздуха, прислушайся к шуму вечернего города, посмотри на жизнь вокруг, вдохни сумеречный воздух и стань им. Растворись в нем. Стань последним лучом заходящего солнца, сияющей вечерней звездой, листом, дрожащим на ветру, и самим ветром.


End file.
